The Pillar
by The Little Cog Girl
Summary: Haruhi forgot her contacts. Lets see what the Host Club will do about that, if they notice... Next chap about blury glasses. Pleas tell me if I spelled something wrong. Sort of, kind of HuniXMori, HaruhiX Hosts-Huni
1. Chapter 1

The Pillar, The Couch and Ouran

The Pillar, The Couch and Ouran

It finally happened. She knew it was going to happen eventually. Just knew it. She also knew that she wasn't going to be living this down any time soon. She had walked into one of the pillars. To be more descriptive it was one of the large ordimentil pillars. No, weight, better yet, it was one of the large ordimentil pillars with a red velvet couch in back of it.

Yes, you read that right, she walked into a couch AND a pillar at the same time. To top that off the couch came installed with two devil twins, and at least two of the customers that they were entertaining.

So now all of you that bother to read this (if any do) are going "O.K. I can see waling into a pillar, even a large one. I can see walking into a couch. I can see walling into a pillar and a couch, but how do you walk into both twins and their customers?"

Weeeeeeeeell, she snuck up on them from behind.

She had (key word HAD) been making coffee and tea for herself and her customers. Unfortunately she had forgotten her contacts and didn't have a spar pair at school. Nor did she have glasses because after her first makeover the twins had made off with her old pair and had refused to give them back. She wasn't quite sure if she believed their claim that they burned them, but she definitely didn't put it past them.

For whatever reason she didn't have vision improvement so she was stuck being legally blind. This meant that everything from avoiding pillars, people and couches to making coffee and tea was quite difficult as nothing had a defined border anymore.

The Hosts, as oblivious as they are, had not noticed her edging uncertainly around school all day and Kyoya had been having far too much fun laughing at her to be of any assistance. Although, as much as Kyoya would have hated to admit it, he would have been among the first (and technically only since he was the only one to notice…) to her rescue if she had so much as looked at a banister or staircase without the twins at her side (and he could tell if they weren't. He had long ago hacked into the schools security systems… and then he set up proper ones of his own and bugged all the rooms) if only because it would have reduced revenue if she had been absent for medical purposes.

So she could not see properly as she made her coffee and tea. Coffee and tea being loose terms as what she had in her bone china tea cups that she eventually put on her tray were two cups of boiling water and two cups of very hot coffee with tea leaves in it.

As she picked up the tray she lost the ability to feel around in front of her with her hands. She debated holding the tray in one hand and feeling around in front of her with her other but decided against it. It would have brought undo attention as she never carried trays like that normally and she wonted to keep quiet about not having her contacts as the Hosts had bought her quite enough already, thank you very much. She didn't need new contacts added onto her debt before she needed them either.

So without eye correction or her hands to guide her, she started back where she thought she had come and smack dab into the pillar, the couch and the twins and the customers spilling hot water and her coffee/tea brew on all.

The Twins were quite happy to have their favorite toy was dumped, quite literally, into their laps. The hot water and coffee-tea brew did nothing to dampen their spirits. They noted, on the other hand, that when Tono had noticed that after Haruhi had been dropped into their hands he was rather upset. They never did figure out why… They were only playing after all.

Kyoya was having a hard time keeping from laughing as he watched the spectacle before him unfold. Although that probably had something to do with the fact that he was the only one to understand the entirety of the situation at hand. That really was one of Tamaki's better explosions he thought to himself latter as he was driven home that evening.

Haruhi was rather confused as she sat entangled in the twin's arms. She had been carrying the tea and coffee she had just made back to her table and customers when suddenly she had struck a pillar and them fell over a couch into the twins laps, all of which wasn't there before when she had walked over to the kitchenette to make the drinks in the first place.

Tamki was ferrous when he realized that the twins had their filthy hands on HIS DAUGHTER! How could they!

He quickly marched over to give those twins a lesson.

They ignored him and continued to rub their heads against Haruhi's in the same possessive manner that cats have.

This really infuriated Tamaki and his volume when up several notches.

A crowd of people began to converge around them.

Huni and Mori had been absorbed in their own world when they herd Tamaki shouting. Huni had gotten some cream on his cheek from his cake and Mori had been licking it off but it was rather close to Huni's mouth and…then Tamaki had started shouting drawing their audience and specifically Renge with it. Not that Huni and Mori minded. Let the others fight it out. They had better things to do anyways. Like what they were planning on doing to each other in the very near future...

Huni looked at Mori, and Mori nodded picking up Huni. Mori then made a silent dash for it holding Huni rather closely and much more protectively than was completely necessity.

Kyoya's attention was focused with the others on the twins and Tamaki. Both Huni and Mori new that if they were to get away Kyoya would have to be distracted for the rest of the day. They hoped that the twins would find the sparklers that they had hidden in the couches on the off chance that if they tried to escape in the middle of the day someone would distracted Kyoya with them. Either by their discovery, use, or possibly some other way that they hadn't though of.

Too bad hope and reality don't always mach up. Just after Kyoya had thought that Tamaki's explosion of the day was an exceptional one he himself exploded because he realized that Huni and Mori had gone missing half way through hosting. He had then called Huni and demanded an explanation. Huni was smart enough to hand the phone over to Mori to stat hacking into Kyoya's records. Boy did it take a loooooong time to put himself and Mori into the video records of the day. Good thing Mori was good at staling. Not that it's all that hard to stall people over a telephone connection when you don't talk all that much and have an infinite amount of attention at your disposal. And that goes doubly so when all the other side wants to do is yell. Good thing they knew the drill. They did it regularly.

Renge had migrated to the fount of the flock of "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaa"ing fan girls. She had magically been able to produce a large and rather professional camera out of thin air. She had been planning on taking photos of Huni and Mori but with the Twins and Haruhi in that position…

Haruhi had finally figured out what happened. She then attempted to get untangled from the Twins grasp. Tamaki was going to give her a worse headache then she already had from the bump she had managed to get from falling on the Twins.

She quickly found that the Twins weren't going to let her go. The argument had become yet another battle for Haruhi.

And so goes yet another day at Ouran High.

--

This was written at the spur of the moment and I confuse spell check so I'm sorry if something's misspelled or it doesn't make sense. Pleas review and tell me what I did wrong. Or you could be really nice and just review. I would really like that!!

I forgot to tell you, this isn't mine. The caricters and anything elce under copyright have been declamed. I'm just barrowing the carricters 'n' their stuff.


	2. Glasses

The Pillar, The Couch and Ouran

Chap. 2

Haruhi was having vision problems again. Something was wrong with her glasses. The main problem being that she couldn't see much through them.

It was turning into a major problem at the host club.

BANG!

'_Damn. What was it this time? Another chair? A lamp worth more than I am?' _Haruhi looked down. A large brown blurry thing staired up at her. _'Table. Well, there's a couple thousand dollars more added to my debt.'_

Haruhi kept walking, ignoring the table on the ground. She refocused on the goal at hand, getting her tea to her customers.

She got pretty far in accomplishing her goal when she ran into something large, hard and which seemed to stretch upward for an eternity. She stood there, the thing in front of her, wondering what on earth it could have been that she had struck this time, with the remains of her tea tray's contents gently dripping from her blazer. She had her eyes tightly shut.

What ever it was hadn't been there when she walked this way the first time to get the tea things. Then a thought struck her.

'_Nooo, no, no it's not one of those god damned pillars again, is it?'_

She reached out a tentive hand out to investigate.

What met her hand was worm, felt of fabric and damp from the tea she had spilled when she had hit it. It was also giving her a quizzical look.

She opened her eyes and damp, tea stained, blurry Mori-sempi looked down at her. A small pink blush slowly spread across her face as it downed on her. She has hit Mori-sempi.

"Haru-chan, what's wrong?" Huni said looking concerned from where he was perched on a red cushioned chair that was almost the same height he was. Or at least Haruhi assumed he was concerned from the tone of voice he was using. "Why are you wearing your glasses? Where are your contacts?"

"I don't know actually… These were the first pair of glasses that I could grab this morning because I was late… And didn't have time to put contacts in. And by the time I was here I figured they were better than nothing."

If Haruhi could have been able to see that far she would have seen Huni nodding sympathetically at her.

By this time the rest of the Host Club, as oblivious as they were, has noticed what was going on and had come running to see what they could do. She was soon wrapped up in Tamaki's arms being spun about and yelling to be put DOWN. The twins yelled in unison for Tamaki not to touch their toy as they ran after him. The three of them were soon in a game of human tug-of-war with Haruhi playing both prize and rope.

A group of fan girls' lead by Range was circling the boys, "kaaaaaaaaa"ing. One or two even fainted from the idea of the three hosts fighting over Haruhi.

Kyoya bothered to look up from his laptop and watched the seen before him unfold. Couldn't there ever be a quiet day here for once?

A crash and the sound of splintering wood behind him reminded him of the reality that was the host club. Of coerce there couldn't be a quiet day, this was the host club, the place where anything when. Where fantasies were real and reality bent. And where **everything **no matter how petty or insignificant had to be yelled about at top volume.

And people wondered why he had a calendar silly for the purpose of counting down the days till graduation.

He turned to where the crash had reseated.

He found Huni and Chika locked in combat with Mori silently dripping tea and watching on. There was another group of fan girls watching this fight and Renge was now doing commentary for both from her motorized platform.

Kyoya rubbed his temples and considered his options on what he could do.

He could a. Break up the Huni-Chika fight, b. break up the Tamki-Hikaru-Kaoru fight, or c. He could walk away into the sunset and never return.

He chose option B as much as option C appealed to him.

There was another crash.

Kyoya made a mental note to add the repair costs of today to Haruhi's debt. He sighed, stood up, and simply said, "Put him down." (There were customers around to worry about.)

Nothing happened.

Kyoya growled. He walked over to the edge of the circle surrounding the twins and Tamki. The girls right up next to him became quiet. Soon the rest of the girls became quiet too. They were becoming nerves. One or two even waked over to the group surrounding Huni and Mori.

The only people who appeared to be unaware of this new found silence was Hikaru, Kaou and Tamki. Even Haruhi had become quiet.

There was another crash from Huni and Chika. Kyoya made another mental tally mark and walked into the circle of girls surrounding the twins and Tamaki.

"Put him down."

All three of them stopped fighting and looked at him. He glared back with an icy expression garneted to give frostbite at twenty paces. They meekly put down the girl.

Haruhi looked at him.

"Come here."

Haruhi gave him enormous doe eyes. He gave her a look that would make mountains move at his command. She moved forward.

Kyoya took a pair of glasses out of his pocket and plucked the pair Haruhi was currently warring off her face. He replaced the ones he took with the pair from his pocket.

Behind them Tamaki and the twins along with all of the fan girls were watching Haruhi and Kyoya in almost complete silence. They were all biting their nails in anticipation. Even Renge had shut up for once.

"Why do you have my glasses?"

"You were in too much of a hurry to get to school so you took mine off the bed stand."

The room exploded.

(Except for Huni, and Chika who were still fighting with Mori acting as ref. Even Haruhi couldn't penetrate their privet universe.)

Just think about Tama-chans reaction to that….

I dunno why I wrote a HaruXKyoya fic… It was just flouting around in my mind for no apparent reason… (Like the intergalactic invaders from Mars.)

Have fun imagining where Haruhi was feeling Mori…

I forgot to tell you, this isn't mine. The characters and anything else under copyright have been declaimed. I'm just barrowing, I swear. (Sweeps Kyoya under the carpet surreptitiously and closes the closet with Haruhi pocking out of it….)


End file.
